


A Farewell Kiss

by LadyRussellSprouts



Series: A Very SW Kinktober [7]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Begging, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Bittersweet Ending, Cowgirl Position, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Flashbacks, Force Bond (Star Wars), Kissing, Porn With Plot, Redeemed Ben Solo, Resurrection, Semi-Public Sex, True Love's Kiss, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Young Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRussellSprouts/pseuds/LadyRussellSprouts
Summary: The kiss leads to more.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: A Very SW Kinktober [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649365
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	A Farewell Kiss

There she lay. 

A princess in pure white resting from a victorious fight against her dragon. A picture of peace in the destruction surrounding her. 

Ben Solo knew better. Blood pounded in his ears, his chest inexplicably silent as he crawled toward her lifeless body. She was a dead weight as he shifted her onto his lap. 

He was alone in the silent Sith halls, desperation had his eyes roaming the wreckage seeking answers. Something had to be done. He looked harder, searched more thoroughly. This couldn’t be the ending written for her. For them. 

His heart stuttered painfully on the next beat as her body remained immobile. The world remained silent and help did not appear. Dull hazel eyes stared back at him. Even in death, she was beautiful. She had been noble in the face of death, resilient in the unrelenting loneliness, and continuously looked for light inside of places that darkness had dwelled for decades. A princess equal to his beloved mother. 

In the silence, he heard threads of a conversation from his childhood. He pulled Rey into an embrace as the ghosts from his past finally came to haunt him.

_ A younger Leia perched on the edge of his bed with a storybook loosely held in one delicate hand while the other trailed through his dark unruly hair. Her voice was soothing as she described how the prince valiantly fought the dragon on his way to save his beloved princess. Dragon defeated, the prince climbed the stairs as quickly as he could only to find the princess under a sleeping spell. Hope was not lost as he gave her a kiss powerful enough to break the spell. When the princess woke, they declared their love for each other and went on to live happily ever after. Ben hung onto every word of the story intrigued by the heroic prince and the enemy dragon.  _

_ “Mommy, are you a princess?” Ben asked.  _

_ His mother looked a bit stunned, “Yes, I am. Why do you ask, Ben?” _

_ “If you are a princess, does that mean that you were kept in a tower with a dragon?” _

_ “I did not have a tower but I did have a dragon.” She paused and her smile turned a bit sad, “It took a very long time to defeat the dragon but I didn’t do it alone. I had your dad and Uncle Luke to help me.”  _

_ Ben digested that silently, his brows puckering. “Is that why I have a dragon? Because I’m a prince?”  _

_ Leia’s entire body froze before she leaned in and smoothed his hair a bit too roughly.  _

_ “Perhaps-,” she began slowly. _

_ “But mommy’s kisses keep the dragon away!” Ben exclaimed, reciting their shared promise. He searched her face for affirmation not realizing he had cut her off.  _

_ Silent, she nodded before smothering his face with reassuring kisses. Despite his giggles, Leia pulled him into a long hug but Ben did not mind. He was safe and secure in his mother’s arms.  _

_ “Did dad kiss you when the dragon was defeated?” He asked curiously as she pulled away. _

_ A strange look had come over Leia’s face before she opened her mouth to answer. But the answer did not come from her.  _

_ “Your mom is a special princess. She kissed me. Multiple times,” a voice quipped from the tall figure leaning lazily against the door. _

_ “Daddy!” Ben rushed forward and Han swung his little body into strong arms. The familiar smell of sweat, leather and engine oil suffused his childhood senses. A scent unique to only his father. _

Leia’s unembodied voice echoed once again.  _ Hope was not lost as he gave her a kiss powerful enough to break the spell. _

Ben was desperate and desperate men did impossible things. 

Pulling back from the embrace, he stared once more into her lifeless eyes drawing resolve. Dirt and blood smudged across her face in uneven streaks but her lips remain soft and pink. Drawing a deep breath, he cradled her head in his palm and placed his mouth against hers. The bond vibrated inside him as her body accepted his life essence. He felt her body warm underneath the tense hand he rested under her rib cage. All the aches and pains in his body amplified as she drew her first breath. The bruised ribs, the scar in his side and the broken leg pulsed in agony as he grew weary from giving and giving until he had nothing left. 

* * *

Rey sighed, nerve endings thrumming excitedly. Her body had felt so cold as consciousness had returned and now it flushed with heat arousing her dead senses. The bond inside of her pulsed with life. She delighted in the comfort she was receiving from the other half of her dyad. Ben surrounded her in their bond the way he surrounded her with his embrace. She needed him to soothe this burning hunger. She needed him so badly as her lips responded to his kiss and a familiar taste filled her mouth. The heat rose in her body, hardening her nipples and liquid pooling between her thighs. 

She flicked her tongue ravenously against the opening of his mouth seeking permission. Feverish, she drew his hand on her ribs higher to enclose her aching breast. Rey moaned as he sensually massaged and teased the swollen nipple through the layers of clothing. Her fingers snaked through his sweaty curls and tugged him closer as their kiss grew aggressive and wet. 

He groaned. Ben grasped the base of her neck with one hand to keep her lips imprisoned against his own. Another hand tugged at her chest before ripping her breasts free from their confines. They bobbed enticingly before he thumbed and pinched the rosey tips. 

His lips trailed kisses from her chin to her jaw before he lapped at the lobe of her ear. She shivered at the sensation and shuddered when his warm breaths teased the sensitized skin. His fingers trailed from her breasts toward her thighs. 

“Please, Ben. I need you,” she begged. 

A moaned slipped past her lips as he cupped her through the lining of her pants. She needed more of him. Her body started to writhe against his big, hard body. His lips sucked on the skin of her jawline as his long fingers rubbed against the sensitive nub between her folds. She cried out against the sensation, feeling the waves of pleasure rise higher. 

Her skin tingled in the cold air while her nipples hardened almost painfully. Every inch of her body begged to be licked, sucked and teased until the waves of pleasure crested. She couldn’t wait anymore. Her pussy was hungry and it wanted his fingers, his mouth and his cock. 

Fumbling, they tried to rid her lower half of the cumbersome pants. One of her boots flew as the length of one pant leg was yanked off her ankle. A trail of viscous arousal trailed down her leg having soaked through the fabric. Rey helped him rip the other pant leg down then she rubbed his hand against her center. 

“You’re drenched, Rey.” He groaned as his fingers toyed between her folds. 

He kissed her passionately as she tugged at him impatiently and made dirty, embolden pleas. Pulled her lips away. His calm eyes met her own hungry gaze. She licked her swollen lips as he tracked the movement. 

“I’m right here,” he promised as two fingers entered her. 

She gasped. Her breathing grew heavy as he slid in as far as he could go. Opening her legs wider, she wanted to give him everything. His possessive gaze demanded all her attention as he stroked a hard, steady rhythm between her thighs. 

She felt everything. Every slide and retreat. Every twist of his wrist or swirl of his fingers. Her eyes fluttered when his thumb started to rub softly against her clit. His eyes glowed as his fingers started to thrust faster. 

“Oh Ben,” she moaned, mouth falling open as his lips drifted toward a throbbing nipple. 

His tongue lashed against her before sucking possessively. Her fingers tangled in his hair and held him against her. The sensation paired with his fingers brought her over the edge. Her head fell back on a wordless cry as the orgasm rolled through her in waves. His fingers stilled and his lips let go of her breasts on a soft pop. 

* * *

Breathing heavy, Ben maneuvered them onto the ground until she lay on top of him with her naked limbs draped across his hips. Staring at the dark clouds, he smiled as weariness filled his body. His limbs felt numb even as he hugged her soft body closer. His shaft throbbed angry and neglected between his legs but he didn’t have the energy to even address it. He was so tired but so content. His smile turned wry as he reflected that the kiss had worked. It seems he was a prince in his own right. 

“What a way to wake up from the dead,” she murmured, nuzzling his neck. 

He chuckled softly into her hair as his fingers rested on the soft skin above her bottom. Her thumbs teased the skin of his torso under his tunic. She started to squirm against him brushing against his aching member. 

He wasn’t surprised when she rose from their position and rid herself of the scraps of ripped clothing. She was soaking through his trousers. Ben took in her beautiful nude body in the grey light. Soft and toned limbs worked impatiently to rid him of his shirt while breasts bobbed enticingly. 

“I can't get enough of you,” she murmured, impatiently before capturing his mouth. 

It was the life essence, he wanted to tell her but the words melted away in their frenzy. His desire for her had always been otherworldly and now those feelings permeated her smaller body. 

Rey’s body was a furnace rubbing and teasing his cold body. Hardened nipples dragged across his chest as she sucked on the skin of his neck. A groan escaped as she bit his shoulder before tonguing the length of his clavicle bone. 

Soft lips were ravenous as they licked their way down his body from nipples to torso. She cooed when her kisses led past the scar she had given him on the Death Star wreckage. Her kisses were soft and reverent over the healed scars. An apology formed on her lips when she met his gaze. 

He softly shook his head undoing the last of the ties and threading his fingers through her hair. Dark locks cascaded around her shoulders like water. He had never seen her this way. She looked even more beautiful as she continued to explore his body. 

He groaned when her mouth wrapped itself around his cock and sucked. Her hands fumbled with the edges of his trousers perhaps even ripping the cloth in her haste. He hissed when he put too much pressure on his broken leg to assist her with the removal but gave up when she started to bob wetly between his thighs. 

“Yes. Just like I taught you,” he groaned breathlessly. 

Purring in satisfaction, she hollowed out her cheeks before drawing him in deeper. He cursed as he entered the back of her throat. Her eyes glittered devilishly as he pulled her farther down on his cock. Head falling back, he felt her swallow and his hips bucked involuntarily. 

Pulling away, she licked softly at his cock soothing the tortured organ. He had been so close to coming in her mouth but it seemed she wanted him to finish elsewhere. He watched the way a wet string stretched from her mouth to the tip of his shaft as she pulled away. She licked her lips and the string disappeared. At the erotic sight, he hissed as his cock throbbed within her grasp. 

Settling herself into a sitting position, Rey teased her opening against his shaft until he met her gaze. They both groaned, heads falling back as she slipped him inside in one smooth movement. 

* * *

Breathing heavily, breasts heaving in the cool, grey light, Rey felt at peace. He had fit inside her like a key in a lock. She would never get used to how thick and heavy he felt inside her. Every time they came together, it was a new but familiar experience. 

Her body still burned with arousal but it had settled into a low simmer. Exploring his body had been a gift and a distraction. She could feel the cold seeping into his skin. Selfishly, she wanted this moment to last forever. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to feel every delicious thrust and stretch between her thighs as she rode him hard and fast. 

Pleasured cries permeated the quiet space as she vocalized how good he made her body feel. The heat burned brighter as she begged him to quench her thirst, to plunge deeper. Her body craved him now and would always want more. His weak and breathy groans spurred her on. Too tired to speak, his cool hands would pinch and pull at her nipples.

A filthy curse escaped her mouth when her thighs gave out and his cock plunged in hard and deep. She shivered at the sensation. Leaning forward to rest her palms at his shoulders, she let her breast dangle in front of his face. His soft groan aroused her further even though she was growing tired. 

She rode him slowly this time, wanting to feel every plunge and retreat. His soft, cold hands settled on her hips and she shivered. Their eyes met and their connection felt thunderous as the waves of pleasure rose higher. She kissed him as the waves crested and they shivered in each other's arms. For one beautiful moment, they were one. 

Their desire abated slowly while he throbbed inside of her and she quivered above him. The sweat cooled on their bodies mingling with the blood and grime from the fight. The only sound in the hall was their combined breaths and the blood rushing in their ears. 

“I don’t want to let you go,” he whispered weakly.

She shifted until she could meet his gaze. His beautiful brown eyes were sated but sad. It wasn’t hard to notice how his body was leached of warmth and life. The only warmth was the imprint of her body on his. 

“You don’t have to,” she replied.

She kissed him, passing a sliver of life back into his body. The bond strengthened, tightening the tether between two different bodies. It was enough to sustain both of them for that moment. 

“My stubborn scavenger girl,” a startled laugh escaped him. “I love you.”

Her eyes shined with unshed tears, “I love you too.”

Suddenly weary, she rested her head on his chest and listened to the soft beat of his heart. Their lukewarm bodies remained entangled. They were together. That was all that mattered. She searched for his hand and laced her fingers through his longer ones. 

A dyad, now and forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Bluewonderlust for editing and making sure this nonsense makes sense!
> 
> To fulfill the Kinktober prompts and try to remain canon as much as possible, I could not avoid the topic of death. I hope this was still sexy and satisfying. I offer you some consolation with my own personal headcanon: In life or in death, Rey and Kylo Ren/Ben Solo remain together. You, my dear reader, get to decide what to choose as this sexy retelling ends.


End file.
